Douceurs
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Chaque gourmandise lui évoquait des choses, beaucoup plus de choses que quelques grains de sucre qui flattaient agréablement ses papilles. Parce que certaines avaient une histoire à raconter derrière tout ce qui semblait juste être quelques friandises et sucreries. Nous vous en proposons volontiers quelques échantillons.


**Titre :** Douceurs

**Rating** : K+

**Genre(s)** : Général

**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'un petit sorcier à lunettes ne m'appartient toujours pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le passer. Elle avait peut-être peur de ce que ça allait donner si je m'en emparais…et elle avait peut-être raison, mais ça c'est à vous de me le dire.

**Notes :** Chères anonymes, vous trouverez la réponse à vos reviews sur le forum correspondant (lien sur mon profil).Cependant n'oubliez pas de préciser un pseudo dans votre review pour que je sache à qui je réponds.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait une passion pour les desserts et confiseries en tout genre et tout cela n'était pas forcément très bon pour sa santé mais ça avait le mérite d'être bon pour son moral. Car quoique que l'on en dise, ce que l'on appelait par euphémisme, des douceurs, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Chaque gourmandise lui évoquait des choses, beaucoup plus de choses que quelques grains de sucre qui flattaient agréablement ses papilles. Parce que certaines avaient une histoire à raconter derrière tout ce qui semblait juste être quelques friandises et sucreries. Nous vous en proposons volontiers quelques échantillons.

_Bonbons au citron_

Albus adorait ces petits bonbons, tous jaunes, tous ronds, un peu acidulé, un brin pétillant. Ceux-là, il les connaissait depuis son adolescence. C'était Mrs Bagshot qui lui donnait quand il venait chez elle pour faire usage de son immense bibliothèque. Elle trouvait que le jeune sorcier était bien maigre pour son âge. Kendra désapprouvait, rétorquant à sa voisine qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire la charité et qu'elle était capable de lui donner à manger. Pourtant ce n'était pas toujours le cas, alors Albus appréciait ces petites douceurs que lui donnait en cachette la bonne vieille Bathilda.

_Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue_

Pour Dumbledore, les confiseries les plus philosophiques étaient assurément les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. La vie était un paquet de dragées, on sait que tôt ou tard, on arrivera à la fin mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il y'a entre. Sûrement des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Certaines dragées sont délicieuses à l'orange ou au caramel mais d'autres sont infectes : au foie, tripes... On aussi peut prendre que les meilleures pour commencer, mais la fin sera amère. Alors il faut tenter : prendre le risque à chaque bouchée, oser sortir de son lit chaque matin que Merlin fait.

_Fizwizbiz_

Manger des fizwizbizs, c'était un petit plaisir qu'Albus s'accordait de temps en temps. Il prenait le temps de les déguster avec une cuillère à glace moldue ramenée d'Italie. Et là, il s'envolait, il rêvait, et s'en allait avec légèreté vers des songes plus doux et des nuages de crème Chantilly. Notre sorcier se détendait et s'affranchissait du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, il retombait en enfance, une enfance imaginaire et heureuse, avec ses parents, sa sœur et son frère et il était satisfait de cette joie que seuls les plaisirs sucrés pouvaient lui apporter. Voilà pourquoi Albus aimait tant les fizwizbizs.

_Nids de cafards_

Les nids de cafards étaient des friandises bon marché, leur goût était très peu engageant pour ne pas dire franchement dégoutant, un goût de poussière. Cependant c'était les seules friandises que Kendra pouvait se permettre d'offrir à ses fils. Alors Albus ne faisait pas le difficile, il les mangeait, car il savait que sa mère s'était surement privée de quelque chose dont elle avait besoin_ elle _pour s'assurer que ses enfants aient un petit quelque chose qui sortait de leur morne ordinaire. Alors pour ça, il l'a remerciait même s'il allait encore manger des bonbons au citron chez Mrs Bagshot.

_Tritons au gingembre_

Minerva lui en offrait une boîte pour Noël. Et quand Malcolm et Robert Jr venaient rendre visite à leur tante, elle en faisait toujours quelques-uns en plus pour Albus. Il appréciait sincèrement l'intention et en plus de ça, ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Chaque fois qu'il avait le temps, il prenait son thé en compagnie de sa collègue et ils craquaient ces tritons au gingembre qui parfumait si agréablement leur breuvage. Ils les mangeaient aussi avec son chocolat, les tritons s'étant finalement accoutumés à leur bain dans le lait chaud .Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour manger ces petites choses craquantes.


End file.
